A communication system including an MFP (abbreviation of Multi-Function Peripheral) and a mobile terminal is known. In a case where the MFP receives NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) information from the mobile terminal, the MFP sends, to the mobile terminal, a wireless setting to be used in a wireless network in which the MFP operates as a parent station. Thereby, by using the wireless setting, the mobile terminal can establish a wireless connection with the MFP, and participate as a child station in the wireless network.